


make or break

by hoonsic



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonsic/pseuds/hoonsic
Summary: baader-meinhof phenomenon is where something you recently learned suddenly appears ‘everywhere’. it is the seeming appearance of a newly-learned or paid attention to concept in unexpected places. this phenomenon occurs when the thing you’ve just noticed, experienced or been told about, suddenly crops up constantly.or in which juyeon notices chanhee, until he cannot stop noticing him anymore.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	make or break

it was seemingly a normal day. just students chattering outside the cafeteria, varsities having their practices on the gymnasium, instructors giving examinations for the students and the likes. normal day for most of the students, but definitely not for him. not for juyeon, who was on the fourth page on his psychological research. after writing down his draft, his mind went blank. he sighed and dropped his face on his huge palms. he tried, alright. it was a new topic, his recent research proposal got rejected, for the nth time. he was getting frustrated. he didn’t want to be left behind and rush his paper which is why his frustrations are over the edge. 

“fucking hell.” he muttered a cursed after closing his laptop. him cursing is a rare occasion. if his friends were there, they would probably celebrate and throw a party. not once did he get mad to his friends for being loud and annoying when he’s trying to study for his major examination, he never got mad to his roommate for accidentally deleting his assessment on his laptop. juyeon is known for his temper and patience, but with the stress piling up, he felt like he’d erupt anytime.

he’s on his favorite spot, the place behind the gymnasium where only few students are aware to its existence. he liked it there for its serenity, far from his loud friends and university drama. 

he looked around and saw a man, few benches away from him, sleeping. juyeon squinted his eyes, trying to get a closer look to the man’s face but he couldn’t because he was covering his face. despite his face being covered, juyeon noticed the man’s hair color. it is dyed pink, reminiscent of the beautiful cherry blossom. _cotton candy_ , he noted. juyeon sighed as he shifted his eyes to his things and started packing up to meet his friends on the cafeteria. how he wish he could sleep like that.

a week had passed and juyeon is finally making progress to his research with his professor finally approving his proposal. juyeon was on cloud nine, celebrating, only to be disappointed afterwards. after having his proposal approved, their professor has bombarded them with activities. you see, juyeon is getting crazy with his requirements. he has to balance out his time for his other subjects but this research is eating up all his time, testing his temper to the core.

he’s at the cafeteria with younghoon, his friend who’s a year older than him, taking up fine arts. they were waiting for his other friends but they already decided to buy their meal. 

“hyung, really. how do you survive all that?” he asked, while chewing his sandwich. younghoon is his department’s student council president, having activities from left to right, but not once did he falter. younghoon would still hangout with them despite his curricular activities and own academic duties.

younghoon chuckled after drinking his energy drink, “our resiliency level is different from one another, juyeon-ah. you should know that.”

juyeon shrugged his shoulder, “you know that i’m doing my best, right?"

“i do. the more reason why you should not feel disappointed with yourself.”

juyeon sighed and roamed his eyes on the area, looking for their other friends. his eyes didn’t find them but he spotted someone familiar, at the same time, unfamiliar. his brain worked so hard to remember who that man was, but he couldn’t.

“ah, i suddenly want a cotton candy.” his friend said after finishing his meal.

_cotton candy._

juyeon subconsciously smiled after he remembered that he was the man sleeping on one of the benches on his favorite spot last week. he didn’t stare that long, he didn’t want to look like a creep for staring to a stranger but he made sure to remember his face. he was relieved that his older friend didn’t notice him eyeing a stranger.

at long last, his friends came and so, chaos ensued. they were sharing stories as if they didn’t see each other for a year. he was listening to kevin, his friend on the same year as him, talking about his blockmate who is as good as him in digital arts.

“he’s prettier than what he’s drawing. i swear!” kevin said quite exaggeratedly. younghoon laughed, “what’s his name? you should have brought him here and introduced us to him.”

kevin scrunched his nose, “for what? to make him freak out? no thanks.” he took a sip from his milk before continuing, “but y’all would know that it’s him at first glance. he stands out with his hair.” 

kevin paused and looked at the same direction where juyeon was staring a while back. kevin clapped, excused himself and stood up to go to the direction of the pink haired main. juyeon’s eyes followed and watched how kevin talked to the man. he noticed how the man would cover his face and how his eyes disappear every time he’s laughing. juyeon thought it’s adorable. kevin went back to their table with a smile.

“i invited him to eat with us tomorrow. make sure to not be the weirdos that y’all are.” kevin raised his brow to all of them and juyeon just shrugged. hiding the curiosity to this cotton candy guy.

the day went by faster and it’s already lunch time again. juyeon was waiting outside kevin’s classroom. he received a message from his friend saying they could go together. which means that juyeon would finally see ‘cotton candy’ firsthand before his friends. hear him out. he knew it’s bad to be calling other people names, but it’s not a derogation so he decided to call him that. 

he was busy playing on his phone when he felt someone poked him from behind.

“hey, dude! how long have you been there?” kevin asked.

juyeon’s eyes immediately landed on the man beside his friend, not minding his question. he didn’t know how long did he stare, but he knew for sure that he has taken in the beauty of the man in front him long enough.

juyeon offered his hand, “hey there. i’m juyeon.” he casually said, trying to bury his curiosity to this guy.

“it’s chanhee.” the man timidly smiled and took juyeon’s hand. in juyeon’s mind, he have remembered the feeling of their palms together and how relatively huge his hand was compared to chanhee.

juyeon let go of chanhee’s hand and met kevin’s eyes, searching if his friend could sense suspicions from him. “don’t worry, i didn’t wait that long.” juyeon glanced to chanhee and smiled.

while on their way to the cafeteria, juyeon’s only thinking about how he could no longer call him ‘cotton candy’ for he changed his hair color to blonde. he then felt stupid. what’s the sense of that stupid name if he already knew that he was chanhee?

**chanhee**.

what a pretty name.

after being introduced to their friends, they finally decided to settle down and have their lunch. juyeon seated in front of chanhee. which means he has all the access to observe the man.

chanhee was busy chewing his pizza when younghoon handed a tissue over him. chanhee confusedly took the tissue, not knowing what to do with it.

younghoon chuckled and grabbed the tissue himself to wipe the sauce on the side of chanhee’s lips, “what are you, a baby?” younghoon jokingly spat.

“i was enjoying my food.” chanhee said, matter-of-factly before continuing his food.

juyeon, yet again, stole a glance to chanhee. he noticed how cute the man was while stuffing his mouth with food, both of his cheeks getting bigger. juyeon can’t help but to stare at the latter’s lip, noticing how red and full they were. like a _cherry_. oh, his addiction to cherries started that moment.

days are surprisingly fast when you’re busy. juyeon thought. it’s been months since he was introduced to chanhee. from there, they’ve been closer each day, hanging out with each other without the knowledge of their other friends. juyeon liked it, juyeon liked the secret that only he and chanhee are aware of. he liked the company of the smaller guy and how he made him comfortable. on most days, chanhee would comfort him despite being loaded with his own deadlines. juyeon didn’t want it to be one-sided so he would treat chanhee to his favorite restaurant every time they are free. and today is just one of those days.

thankfully, juyeon’s roommate would be out the whole day because of university festivals, so he invited chanhee over. they decided to watch movies and play some online games.

chanhee and juyeon played rock, paper, and scissors to decide which movie are they going to play. chanhee, the unlucky guy that he was, lost. and so, juyeon decided to play a horror movie for their first film. 

juyeon had already laughed enough not even an hour from the movie because of chanhee’s reactions. he found it adorable how chanhee would cover his ear, preparing himself for the scary parts of the movie. juyeon bit his lower lip, contemplating. he didn’t know what to do, his heart has been racing loudly the moment chanhee step foot on their dorm. he’s not dumb, he’s aware on how different he’s acting every time he’s with chanhee. he just didn’t want to break the bond he had with the man.

juyeon was caught off guard when chanhee, himself, took his hand. he didn’t need to look at him, he already know how red chanhee was, because he, too, was burning.

the movie ended with juyeon just focused on how close they were and how it felt to be holding chanhee’s hand. juyeon is known for his temper and patience, but his string of a patience finally broke off.

after mustering up all his courage, finally. he faced chanhee, still holding his hand. the latter didn’t do the same, probably still feeling shy with what he did.

“chanhee-ah.” juyeon called softly. he didn’t respond which gave juyeon a smile, “hey, don’t go shy on me now.” he chuckled.

chanhee faced him while pouting, avoiding his eyes. juyeon rested his face on chanhee’s neck, inhaling his scent. he smelled better than a brand new book, than a coffee brewing in the morning, than freshly cut lemons and that of a baby. he smelled like something that could make juyeon calm down. he could make juyeon calm down, despite of his chaotic heartbeats. he could, only chanhee could.

juyeon faced chanhee again. he lifted chanhee’s face and made sure he would see his sincerity. 

the moment he saw him on the cafeteria, he already wanted to explore everything in chanhee, everything with chanhee. he wanted his eyes to be met by chanhee’s all the time. he liked it when chanhee paid attention to him and only him. he liked to be the center of chanhee’s attention.

juyeon sighed and cupped chanhee’s face. he stared at his lips. his lips that are identical to those of cherries. he loved cherries only because they were reminiscence of chanhee’s lips. he closed his eyes and slowly moved forward to what would be his next addiction. their noses touched, heart beating loudly until their lips met each other. and maybe time stopped and for juyeon, nothing else mattered that moment. his focus was only on how soft chanhee’s mouth felt on his. juyeon parted chanhee’s lips with his and felt him washing over like a wave of warmth. it has made his toes curl, unfurling all his senses as the taste of him nearly silenced all thoughts. he tasted better than cherries. the kiss they shared were better than anything he have tasted on his whole life. all noise, the people around them, disappeared in a whirl, it seemed they were alone on that place.

it still wasn’t clear if he dreamt this moment to life, so when they broke the kiss, juyeon opened his eyes and see how close their faces were. it wasn’t his dream. 

“i like you.”

juyeon is known for his temper and patience, and he won’t mind seeing chanhee on most occasions until he finally became a significant part of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> just a really quick one because i suck at writing now zkskskkss hello, guys! i hope y’all are fine.


End file.
